Working Together
by horselover65
Summary: Sam lives in Kentucky but then gets transfered to Nevada training police horses where Jake works. When Sam takes a guys horse that he is abusing a police officer has to watch her and it is Jake. How will that go?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. I have seventeen new story ideas so I am going to try to get them all up over Christmas break! I am so glad we have school off! By the way in this story Sam and Jake knew each other but NEVER dated. Hope you like it and please leave a review!**

**

* * *

**

Sam had just come home from giving another horse she was done training to the police officers. It was her job. She trained horses the police officers wanted and she would get them to be great police horses. She thought she had the best job especially since she was only twenty-two. Sam moved to Kentucky since they approached her with a job but missed everybody back home.

Sam lived in an apartment that she hated but put up with it because it was the only place she could afford. Sam went to sit down when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Sam."

"Hi Sam it's Phil listen the horse you just gave me is great but one guy hired another horse trainer and we are going to let you go. Don't worry thought I found you a job in Nevada doing the same thing but with the police station down there."

"What how could somebody do this? Well fine. I will pack right now and leave today. I hope you like the horse though."

Sam started packing up throwing things together. She got into her pickup truck that was beaten up and drove off. As Sam was going pasts farms she noticed that this one guy was out in a field smacking at least fifty horses with whips and ropes. Sam pulled over and started running where they guy was.

"What are you doing to these horses?" Asked Sam wanting to punch the guy right in the face and see how he would like it.

"It is none of your business with what I am doing to them. You better get your butt off my property." The guy then went and kept hitting the horses and Sam couldn't take it no longer she went and got all of the horses as she could and led them to her truck where she had a trailer. The trailer could hold sixty horses. Then Sam went back and got the rest with the guy chasing after her with what looked like a gun.

Sam quickly drove off and went to Riverbend Ranch. Sam ran in the house and everybody looked at her in shock. For the first time Sam noticed that there were other cars outside which would explain why the Ely's were looking at her to.

"SAM!" Yelled at Wyatt. He stood up and picked her up swinging her around.

"Dad how have you been and everybody else? Hi Ely's! I got a ton of horses in my trailer because this one guy was abusing them and I took them and then he chased after me with a gun. I am fine though. I was wondering if I could stay here. My old job person let me go because they got a new person and now I am training horses for this police office. If the horses I got do good then I was hoping they could be police horses."

Wyatt looked at her in shock and then asked "Are you okay with that guy? Jake works at the police office. It is fine if you stay here."

Everybody came and gave Sam a welcome hug and when it was Jake's turn he said "Brat you need to be more careful. There are crazy people out here and since I have become a police officer I have learned that you can never be too careful."

Sam nodded and took her bags up in her room. Then everybody helped get the horses out and put them in barn stalls. Quinn stared at her pickup truck in shock.

"Hey Sam I thought you were the one that always was neat and loved pickup trucks and even if it got rusty you would trade it in for a new one." Quinn Said with a smile on his face knowing that he was making Sam mad.

"I know but I didn't have the money. Every penny went to the horses and the apartment I had to stay in. It had a lot of problems and I think this pickup truck is older than I am." Sam said smiling a little.

"Well we better go. Sam it was nice seeing you again." Said Maxine herding all of her sons to the car.

Everybody waved and Sam couldn't help but think about how working with Jake would be weird. Sam went to her old room and saw that it hadn't changed one bit everything was in its place. Sam went and saw her Gram in her room.

"Hey Gram I am back. Dad told me that you had a day off. Lucky!" Gram started laughing and then hugged Sam missing her granddaughter.

"Listen Sam today was my day where I work in the garden. Tomorrow you have to go to your job so you better get some rest."

Sam walked out of her Gram's room after giving her a hug goodnight and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare thought Sam.


	2. First Day Of Work

**I know it has been a while since I updated but I am trying my best. After I get this chapter up I am working on My Farm and Jake. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I get that many reviews for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**Sam woke up the next morning and got dressed in her oldest jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly ate breakfast and then ran out the door not wanting to be late for her first day of work.

Of course Jake was already there when Sam arrived looking through the files of the most wanted poster. Sam took a look at that poster and saw it was the guy that had been chasing her yesterday for taking his horses. Sam gasped knowing that the guy was going to come looking for her.

"Jake what has that guy done that he is on the most wanted poster?" Sam shrieked her voice going higher with the nerves she was feeling. Jake turned around and saw Sam and smiled.

"Wow Sam Forster early I had no idea that you could even get here on time but early wow I am in shock. Now to answer your question this guy is known for killing twelve people that tried to take his horses from him. Now the police want to know where did you get the horses from so we can put his picture on the wanted list." Jake asked Sam not noticing how white she was becoming.

"J-J-J-J-Jake you don't need his picture you already have it." Sam answered still not having the coloring back in her cheeks.

"Sam what are you talking about? Tell me because you could save other horses if we can catch him."

"Jake the picture of the guy you are holding that is him. I took his horses and now he is going to come and kill me well this is just great!" Sam said shaking and gasping for air. It wasn't like she was trying to be dramatic she just didn't expect someone would want to kill her at age twenty-two. Jake seemed to look at Sam with his mouth wide open he and he couldn't speak for a couple of minutes and then he couldn't stop.

"Sam are you crazy why did you do that? You could be killed and now he is after you. From what we know about him he is really good at aiming guns at people and if he doesn't kill you he will use you as a slave and make you work. How could you do this you should have been thinking oh wait you didn't think that is why you are in this mess! Sam he beats people and then he uses people with chores."

Sam was in shock with this out burst and was about to respond when the door to the company burst open and there stood that guy.

"Your right you should listen to Jake Sam he knows what he is talking about he is just not smart enough to catch me." The guy said and Sam trying to act dumb asked "What is your name?"

"Bob." Bob said and then pulled out two guns. "Sam you are coming with me." He pressed a gun to her back and looked at Jake and said "If you move I will shoot her." Sam was frozen in shock but then she realized that this was the guy that was hitting his horses and how he was treating them. Sam took her leg and hit him in the stomach and then when he held his stomach she kneed him in the head which brought him down to the ground and then Sam started kicking him saying

"This is what you get for treating horses so badly. And if you ever try to pull a gun on me again you will be sorry. No wonder your horses hated you. I bet you they were smarter then you were to." While Sam was kicking this guy and screaming at him Jake got handcuffs and placed him in one of the cells and locked him in tightly but then Bob shouted "Don't worry the rest of my gang will be coming looking for her. I will have to warn them she punches and kicks like a dude." Jake got mad at him and called his police buddies who arrived in two minutes and took Bob away to transfer him to a island where people went if they were causing trouble. Sam walked away and told Jake she was going home to work with the horses. Her work day was she had to go to that building and then put on the file how the horses were doing and then go work with them more. Sam was just about to walk out the door when Jake said "We are having a dinner at this one place so people can get to know you. It is at seven at Clara's." Sam smiled and walked out knowing that she had to go.

On the way home Sam was thinking about what to do with the horses when she realized that they needed to gain trust first. So Sam ran to the barn and then worked on getting their trust by grooming them and just spoiling them. It was six thirty and Sam ran in the house to shower and then threw on a old t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were well worn. Sam ran to her car and drove to Clara's trying to think of what she was going to say when she got there. Sam pulled in Clara's and saw that she was the last one there. Wow so much for trying to get here early thought Sam. She got out of her car and took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

**Okay I thought this would be a good way to end this chapter because if I also wrote what happened at dinner it would be to long. The more reviews I get the faster and longer then next chapter will be so please review!**


End file.
